


Hair Dye

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, One Shot, cute boyfriends and hair dye, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short GamTav fluff one shot about dyeing Tav's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot! As in, this is it. No more. Just this one file. Nothing will be added on.  
> People keep following my one-shots and I feel bad because I feel like they’re waiting for it to update and it never will. I mean, the status says complete but still…I worry.  
> Bah, anyway. I’ve been wanting to write more GamTav and I’ve also wanted to improve my writing so I decided to do this little prompt.  
> It came to be because I’m currently dyeing my hair. Or adding purple streaks to the blonde anyway. Let’s see if I can finish before it has to be washed out! My vision is slightly obscured by tinfoil hanging in my face…typos will mostly like ensue.

Tavros squirmed, straddling the closed toilet seat as his boyfriend worked behind him. Gloves fingers raked through his little bit of hair gently as the purple dye was worked through the previously bleached strands. His dad was going to kill him for this. It had taken Gamzee nearly three hours to convince the younger boy to let him dye his hair, refusing to take “no” as an answer. Opting not to use bleach, they instead used a lightener that had striped the brown from Tav’s hair in thirty minutes, leaving him as blonde as Rose and Dave.  
He’d wished he’d thought to grab a small mirror so he could watch as Gamzee coated his hair in purple dye. Tav was becoming nervous and anxious, his squirming becoming more apparent when he caught a glimpse of Gamzee’s hand, covered in dark purple, reaching for the bottle of hair dye. He shivered when a strip of cold hair dye met his scalp. It smelled horrible and burned his nose when he inhaled.  
“Gamzee, does it, uh, look alright?” Tav asked, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the back of the toilet.  
“It looks fine motherfucker. You need to up and chill the fuck out.” He sounded so relaxed, as if he weren’t the only thing standing between Tav and a horrible dye job.  
Tavros trusted Gamzee more than anyone else, but he was about 90% sure his boyfriend was high right now and he tended to get distracted incredibly easy. Even so, his fingers were diligent as they skillfully avoided the brown peach fuzz on either side of the mohawk, focusing only on the tuft of hair in the middle. Tavros momentarily forgot about his fears, his eyes falling closed as he leaned back into the comforting feel of nails gently scraping at his scalp.  
He snapped back into the moment when Gamzee’s hands were gone, the snap of rubber as the gloves were removed an indication that he had finished. Tavros stood, his legs feeling stiff from being squished between the back of the toilet and the wall for so long. He turned to the mirror, examining what he could see of his hair with an apprehensive look on his face. Gamzee’s arms came around his waist, his nose nuzzling into the crook of Tav’s neck as he grinned.  
“You’re gonna look motherfucking sexy when we’re done here Tav.” He purred.  
“You think so?” There was doubt in Tav’s voice.  
“I know so.” Gamzee kissed the exposed tanned flesh of his neck before releasing him and dragging him into the other room. “It’s gotta sit for twenty minutes. But I’m sure we can up and think of something to pass the motherfucking time.” A mischievous grin spread across his painted face as he pulled Tav toward the couch.  
}:o)  
They had nearly missed the timer Gamzee had set on his phone, the chime drowned out by their panting and occasional breathy, spent moan. Tavros had nearly fallen off of Gamzee’s lap when he’d stood, scooping the younger boy into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom in a hurry.  
Tav now sat on his knees in front of the tub, leaning over the rim and holding a cloth to his face to keep the water out of his eyes. Gamzee’s fingers gently carded through his short hair as he ran warm water over the mohawk. The water bled dark purple into the tub, swirling around the drain and momentarily distracting Gamzee. His fingers twisted absently in the dyed hair, petting the soft fuzz with his thumb.  
“Uh, Gamzee? You ok?” Tav asked, lowering the corner of the cloth momentarily to peak up at the clown.  
“Sorry bro. I was all distracted by the motherfucking colors.” He chuckled as he began his job of rinsing out the purple once again.  
Tav sighed quietly, enjoying both the warmth of the water and the feel of Gamzee’s calloused fingers against his head and the back of his neck. It didn’t take long for the water to run clear, the purple dye completely rinsed from the tuft of hair atop his head. Gamzee lathered his hair with the special conditioner than had come with the dye before rinsing that out as well. When all was done and his hair was clean of all dye and conditioner, Tav sat back on his knees as Gamzee rubbed a towel over his head to dry up any excess water.  
When Tavros turned to face Gamzee his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed a light crimson. It took all of his self control to keep Gamzee from pouncing on him again. With his hair still wet it was difficult to tell how well the color had turned out. His hair looked nearly black with the added darkness from the water soaked strands. Tav moved back to straddling the toilet seat as Gamzee plugged in the blow dryer.  
The warm air hit the back of Tav’s neck, sending a rippling chill down his spine. It didn’t take more than a few minutes to completely dry his little bit of hair. Gamzee shut off the blow dryer and admired his work. Tavros scrambled to his feet to look at himself in the mirror above the sink. He hardly recognized himself as he pulled on the dark strands. It had come out rather close to the purple in Gamzee’s hair, just as he had planned.  
“Does it look ok?” Tav asked, smoothing down his hair.  
“It looks fan-motherfucking-tastic.” He cooed, pulling Tavros to his chest.  
“My dad’s going to kill me.”  
“Nah, he’ll be thinking you look badass.”  
Tavros chuckled as he wound his arms around Gamzee’s neck and connected their lips. Both sets of hands now twisted in matching brown and purple hair, tongues winding together in a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So…the dyeing process ended nicely for Tavros. Not so much for me. No idea what happened here. It came out dark blue instead of dark purple? It also does not look good on me. I think I’m just gonna strip the color out. I kind of liked just being plain old blonde anyway.  
> I’ve always wanted to put crazy colors in my hair but it looks so bad on me. Tav, on the other hand, would look unbearably adorable with purple hair. Just sayin’.


End file.
